Renard solitaire
by backura
Summary: Alors que Judy et Nick sont de patrouille, ce dernier aperçoit un individu qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais rencontrer. Qui plus est, un de son espèce. La curiosité le gagne et l'intervention de la lapine les force à se rencontrer. Mais est-il si simple de forger des liens entres renards?
1. Chapter 1

-Regardes ça Nick !

Le concerné savait bien de quoi elle lui parlait, mais en un sens il n'osait pas lever son regard vers un de ses congénères, et le voir. La plupart ne produisait rien de bon dans cette ville. Pourtant celui-là, plutôt jeune d'ailleurs, ne ressemblait pas à un voyou, pire encore, à un arnaqueur. Se contentant de prendre des sacs dans un camion de livraison et les amener dans la bâtisse d'à côté, il effectuait se vas et viens depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le joli reflet orange lui donnait un aspect enfantin, le poil lisse et éclatant, ébouriffé. Ses oreilles rabattues illustraient les efforts accomplis à chaque déplacement, souffrant sous le poids des sacs sortant à l'infini de ce véhicule. Ses grands yeux reflétaient du violet, pour sûr. Qu'en à ses habits, un simple short marron et un débardeur le couvrait, tachés et abimés par le temps et le labeur.

Bien qu'il ne réponde rien, Judy se rendait compte au fil des secondes de l'intérêt discret que portait son coéquipier. Le regard nostalgique qu'il lançait à ce jeune, le détaillant de haut en bas, en quête d'un quelque chose. Surement sans s'en rendre compte, ses oreilles se dressaient, aux aguets, réussissant à discerner les quelques paroles qu'échangeaient ensemble un rhinocéros gris et un tatou, tous deux aux allures peu rassurantes, stationnant à côté du camion portant la lettre G en gros, rouge sur bleu.

-Nick ?

-Oui ?

Il pencha son museau vers sa collègue, ne réussissant à quitter des yeux ce renard qu'au bout de quelques secondes. Il se surprit lui-même en réalisant à quel point il dévisageait cet individu, et l'intérêt soudain qu'il lui portait. Judy paru à la fois offenser d'etre si facilement effacée et heureuse de voir que son ami s'intéressait à d'autre de son espèce, qui plus est, une honnête personne, travaillant dure pour gagner sa vie.

-Serait-ce le seul citoyen de Zootopie que tu ne connais pas ?

-On peut dire ça… Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Surement un nouveau.

-Il est plutôt jeune, qu'est ce qui l'aurait amené à quitter son foyer pour venir ici ?

-Le travail ? répondit malicieusement Nick en identifiant Judy. Ou ses rêves de gamin ?

-Par ce que les renards aussi ont des rêves ?

La policière le vannait de temps à autres, blaguant amicalement, mais cette fois ci son intervention fit un gros « plouf ». Elle se senti mal à l'aise en comprenant qu'au final, si Nick cachait moins ses émotions pour qu'elle puisse saisir d'avantage sa personnalité, dans des moments comme celui-ci le revers de la médaille lui revenait en pleine figure. Le voir affichait une mine si désappointée la rendit bien triste.

-Bon ! Allez ! On a du travail, coéquipier !

Elle fit deux pas en avant et agita ses mains en pointant le gros véhicule de service fourni par la police. Cette voiture s'imposait énormément dans cette rue désertée par les habitants, trop occupés à se rendre à la foire, de l'autre côté des immeubles, vers TundraVille. Ils montèrent dedans. Le renard mit ses lunettes de soleil avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

-Je récolterais des informations à son sujet plus tard ! On ne devrait pas continuer la surveillance du quartier ?

-Heu… Si si ! On y va !

Le moteur en route, ils se dirigèrent vers la place du bananier, passant à nouveau devant le fameux individu, transportant un dernier sac. Nick reconnu instinctivement le caribou posté à l'entrée de la batisse.

-« Gaps », murmura t il pour lui-même.

-Nory, tu as finis la course d'aujourd'hui ?

Le renard attrapa sa queue du bout des doigts et nota que la grisaille s'installait à nouveau à travers ses poils orangés. Il dépoussiéra ses vêtements tout en répondant positivement à un grand caribou dont les bois asymétriques se tordaient étrangement. L'un comportait bien plus de pointes, et mesurait une bonne vingtaine de centimètres en plus. Son corps brun se cachait en partie sous un grand manteau noir et un pantalon élégant, dans la même teinte. A le regardait il ne semblait pas bien vieux, mais plutôt en plein âge adulte. Ses yeux bleus perçaient intensément ceux du petit prédateur lui faisant face, arrivant à hauteur de son ventre. Le lustre clignotait au plafond, sous l'effet du vent violent à l'extérieur, plongeant la pièce dans une ambiance lugubre. Les rangés d'étagères emplis de livres et bibelots s'étalaient sur tous les murs, ne laissant qu'une vagues place au centre pour un tapis rond, une chaise et une petite table basse.

-Céros ne t'as importuné, je présume.

-Non. Il ne le fait plus. Le tatou était là également.

-Ha ! Cet Edgard ! Toujours à mettre son nez où il ne faut pas ! Renvois le moi la prochaine fois !

-Il y a autre chose à faire ?

-Non. Ta journée est finie. Rentre chez toi.

Un hochement de tête et l'animal tourna les talons pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Il traversa plusieurs salles pour finalement sortir dans une petite ruelle enneigée. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de la porte qu'il fermait tout juste. Dans cette ville la neige ne cessez de tomber dès la fin de journée, recouvrant tout d'une fine couche blanche. Lui aussi perdait sa couleur en se laissant recouvrir, debout devant l'entrée, perdu dans le vague, fixant un point à l'horizon. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements et levé des nuages de poudreuse. Une bourrasque le bouscula lorsqu'il fit un pas. L'équilibre vite récupéré il se faufila agilement à travers les rues et ruelles, traversa une place et rentra dans un immeuble qu'il gravit jusqu'au 3ème étage. Son logement se constituait d'un matelas posé sur le sol, en compagnie d'un four-micro-onde, un tapis et un baquet d'eau et quelques ustensiles. Il s'écroula sur son lit de fortune, épuisé.

-Alors ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

Ne logent pas dans le même immeuble, les deux policiers avaient pris l'habitude de se rejoindre devant le hall de police, et généralement le lapin arrivait à l'avance, comme cette fois encore. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver son collègue elle bondit jusqu'à lui, trop curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'individu si intriguant de la veille. La foire finissait dans la soirée, la journée promettait d'être longue, alors il fallait bien se motiver !

-Désirais-je quelque chose ?

Il lui fit un de ses sourires narquois avant de la dépasser d'un pas nonchalant, passant le portillon d'entrée. Marchant côte à côte, Judy voulait à tout prix déceler les petits secrets de son ami, et s'intéresser à ce qui l'intriguait paraissait être un bon début, facile tout du moins. Il devait bien avoir une raison pour paraitre si perturbé, et pour ne jamais parler des siens. Après tout, en près de sept mois il n'avait jamais rien dévoilé de plus que la mésaventure de son enfance avec les scoot junior, et parfois quelques description de sa mère. Elle imaginait bien que son paternel n'était plus là depuis son enfance, mais elle désirait en savoir d'avantage sur Nick !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t il soudainement, après avoir salué le guépard qu'ils dépassèrent pour se rendre au bureau principal.

-Moi ? Rien. Je ne demandais si toi ça allait ?

-Tu t'en fais trop pour moi, s'amusa t il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Alors, qu'elle mission, aujourd'hui ?

La foire se terminait le jour même, ce qui signifiait que la surveillance continuait encore pour les deux amis. Ayant passé la majorité de la journée dans leur véhicule la veille, ils décidèrent de patrouiller à pied, tranquillement, passant par les ruelles à risques et les lieux peu fréquentés. La foule revenait petit à petit dans le quartier citadin, le froid polaire chassant les moins résistants, et les habitués ayant déjà fait leur tour. La ville des petits rongeurs grouillait toujours autant, trop craintif de se rendre dans un milieu où un simple brin de vent pouvait les recouvrir de neige !

-Peut etre qu'on le croisera à nouveau ? déclara Judy alors qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit où se tenait le renard accompagné du tatou et du caribou.

-On l'a déjà croisé.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

-Dans le garage de la maison jaune, juste derrière nous.

Le lapin n'en cru pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit le bout de la queue du prédateur. Une telle couleur ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Elle voulut proposer à Nick d'aller à sa rencontre lorsqu'un bruit métallique provenu de ce fameux garage. Quelque chose racla par terre et un léger son étouffé leur parvint aux oreilles. Le renard se mit sur ses gardes, fixant l'endroit avec intensité. Mais plus aucune trace des individus.

-C'est suspect, non ? demanda Judy tout en sachant la réponse.

-N'importe quoi peut tomber dans un garage.

-En trainant longuement parterre ?

-Une planche déplacée.

-Et qui se fait mal ?

Leur regard se croisa au même instant où une voix haussa le ton, ils s'accordèrent silencieusement. Le pas rapide, ils se retrouvèrent devant les individus en moins de dix secondes. Un rhinocéros maintenait fermement le jeune renard contre le mur noirci et tachait d'huile. Soulevé à trente centimètres du sol, le cadet ne bronchait pas, toisant son adversaire tant qu'il le pouvait. Il se préparait à répliquer lorsque le tatou prévînt de l'arrivée des deux policiers. Ceux-ci réclamèrent d'immédiates explications.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Je discute avec mon employé.

-Drôle de manière de discuter.

Alors qu'il prenait la parole, le renard se rendit compte de la présence de Nick, d'un autre de son espèce, un autre « roux ». Cela l'éveilla quelque peu :

-Le caribou va te défoncer.

-Le jour où se tas de bois ne te protègera plus tu seras mort avant la tombée de la nuit.

Sur ces paroles l'agresseur lâcha prise et commença à grimper dans la camionnette. Mais Judy s'interposa.

-Vous venez de porter atteinte à un citoyen de Zootopie et… !

-Un lapin. Planteur de carotte.

La portière se referma, le tatou prit place de l'autre côté, puis le véhicule démarra pour rejoindre la rue principale du quartier. Seul resta ledit employé et ses quelques sacs marron d'une bonne dizaine de kilos chacun. Il y eu un silence. Court, mais très épais. Jusqu'à ce que le gamin se décide à reprendre son activité, transvasant le matériel à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sous les yeux incrédules des deux autres.

-Tu es vraiment leur employé ? Tu sais, notre devoir est d'aider les habitants de Zootopie. Ce rhinocéros te fait du mal ?

-Je ne suis pas un habitant de Zootopie.

Nick pu lire en lui ce sentiment de solitude et de rejet si intense. Ces sentiments le replongèrent dans les moments difficiles de son enfance, et cela lui annonça une suite évènements bien amers.


	2. Chapter 2

Il se rendit réellement compte du froid polaire de Tundraville qu'au bout d'un long quart d'heure couché sur ce banc gelé dans un coin de parc. Le vent ne soufflait plus trop mais les flocons tombaient toujours. Le silence figeait d'avantage la situation, rendant le cadre bien lugubre. Quelques fenêtres s'illuminaient encore, démarquant les couches-tard de la population. Lui, ce simple renard, se permettait d'avoir un regard sur ce monde nocturne présenté sous ses yeux. L'ensemble de sa fourrure se blanchissait doucement tandis qu'il fixait chaque recoin de cette place public, lorgnant les activités se faisant derrière les vitres glacées des appartements dressés devant lui.

Apres l'altercation avec les représentants de l'ordre il avait pris la fuite rapidement à travers le quartier. Aucun des deux ne pris la peine de le poursuivre, et il en fut bien content. Cependant, cet individu de son espèce l'avait bien surpris et il aurait aimé le jugé convenablement. Maintenant il ne risquait plus de le croiser, la foire terminée, les rondes disparaissaient.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'approche d'une heure entière passée dehors sous la neige qu'il se décida finalement à rentrer chez lui. D'un pas lourd il se mit a avancer vers son immeuble, mais en bas de celui-ci un étrange individu attendait à l'intérieur de son fourgon. Il supposa que quelqu'un avait affaire avec cette personne. Ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer, Nory tenu ses distances avec le véhicule et entra sans encombre dans le bâtiment.

Enfin chez lui il décida de prendre une douche chaude, dans la salle de bain commune. A cette heure tardive il n'y avait personne, il en profita donc pour se réchauffer. Serviette en main il se glissa sous l'eau.

-Il n'y a pas tant de renards que ça ici, quand on y réfléchit.

Clawhauser venait de faire une remarque, qui n'en était as vraiment une. Judy et Nick l'avait invités à se joindre à eux pour essayer un nouveau restaurant typique du désert. Forcement, le lapin ne résista pas à parler de l'altercation avec les deux individus pour lesquels travaillait le jeune renard. Aussi, elle demanda au secrétaire s'il se souvenait d'un tatou ou d'un rhinocéros impliqué dans une affaire un peu mafieuse. Bien sûr, il fut incapable de donner une réponse correcte, avec tout le monde qu'il croisait chaque jour, et tous les dossiers différents à gérer !

-Arrêtes de fouiner, Carotte. Je sais déjà pas mal de chose.

-Ne m'appelle pas « Carotte » ! Et si tu sais des choses, pourquoi tu n'en parles pas ?

Nick terminait la dernière bouchée de son plat avant de s'essuyer la bouche convenablement, puis de pencher son museau vers sa coéquipière.

-Ces deux costauds travaillent pour le Gaps. Il s'agit d'une société d'assurance, principalement. Le tatou se nomme Edgard, et l'autre est l'aîné des fils de Céros, actuel président d'une autre société d'envergure, du côté de Tundraville. Quand à ce gamin, il vit dans ce même quartier, dans un immeuble peu fréquentable et arriéré.

Le guépard resta fasciné devant ce flux d'informations que Nick parvenait à retrouvées seul. Jusqu'à quel point connaissait-il cette ville et ses résidents ?

-Tu m'épates Nick ! Comment tu fais ?! Enfin, tu me diras, c'est bien pour ça que je suis venue te trouver pour résoudre mon affaire…

-Je connais personnellement le Gaps, et plus particulièrement Carlton, ce fameux Caribou.

-Parfois je me demande si tu n'as pas eu plusieurs vies…

-Et… ce renardeau, pourquoi il vous intéresse ? demanda Clawhauser, curieux.

La proie haussa les épaules tandis que le second prédateur se mit à détailler l'ambiance du restaurant et la qualité de son service et repas. En bref, il montra qu'il ne désirait plus en parler. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement que cela n'arrêterait pas le lapin…

-Nory, tu es en avance, comme toujours, annonça sérieusement le cervidé en entrant dans son bureau. Dois-je te dire de venir vingt minutes plus tard pour que je puisse espérer te voir venir après moi ?

-Je n'ai rien à faire chez moi, je suis aussi bien ici.

-Tu as décidément du mal à t'inculquer des valeurs…

Le patron attrapa deux verres et les emplit d'une eau parfumée à la violette, une boisson qu'il appréciait spécialement le matin, juste après sa petite marche matinale pour se rendre à son lieu de travail. Il poussa un des récipients en direction du jeune prédateur qui le saisit et le but d'une traite, n'appréciant pas vraiment ce gout, bien que doux et discret, qu'apportait la fleur. Ses yeux jaunes s'arrêtèrent sur ceux de l'adulte humant son délice quotidien.

-J'ai pris note de tes dires hier, nos deux freluquets sont gardés à l'œil, quand à ces deux policiers, nous connaissons tous ce fameux lapin. Le sergent Hops, qui est à l'origine de la résolution des kidnappings. Quand à ton renard… Il semblerait que je l'ai eu côtoyé.

-Vraiment ?!

La réaction spontanée de Nory étonna grandement le caribou, peu habitué à l'entendre parler en dehors des bilans de journées ou bien pour demander des précisions. Mais après tout, il s'agissait là d'un être appartenant à son espèce. Cela rassura le maître des lieux, bien trop inquiets de l'isolement volontaire de son employé.

-Il s'appelle Wilde. Il fouinait par ici, fut un temps. C'est un renard futé, il sait parler et connait bien le bisness. A ton âge il tentait de monter sa propre filaire dans le marché noir. Mais bon, qui voudrait suivre un renard ?

-Il y en a bien qui suivent une musaraigne.

-Je ne dénigre pas ton espèce, renardeau. Seulement, c'est ainsi. Personne ne vous aide à évoluer au sein de cette société qu'est Zootopie. Tu m'en vois désolé. Allez, ta mission aujourd'hui est de t'approcher de lui et créer un lien.

-Quoi ?!

Nory posa violement son verre, jusque là toujours dans sa main, sur la table basse. Ses oreilles en pointe au sommet de son crane suffisait à montrer sa colère, sans parlait de son regard furieux semblant inébranlable.

-Avoir un contact dans la police n'est pas une mauvaise chose, non ?

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?! J'ai rien à faire avec ça ! C'est du vrai travail que je veux !

-Nory ! Gronda soudainement le caribou et s'approchant de lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il n'y a pas que du matériel à déplacer ! Le contact animal compte beaucoup ! Et c'est exactement ce qu'il te manque ! Prend ça comme un apprentissage ! Dehors !

Le renard cru d'abord à une blague, puis il eu un frisson lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son impuissance face à ce géant, et de son incapacité à ce rebeller contre celui qui l'aidait depuis près d'un an déjà. Résigné, ses oreilles retombèrent pour se rabattre en arrière, et il disparu rapidement de la pièce.

-Monsieur ? Brisa une des employées, une biche, ameutée par le ton bien trop haut qu'avait utilisé son chef. Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Désolé pour tout ce bruit. Ca nous promet une journée endiablée… Redis moi donc les rendez-vous de la journée.

Cette journée parue être une vraie torture pour le jeune prédateur. Sorti en trombe des locaux, il avait suivi la foule de Tundraville, entrainé dans la circulation des glaces, soufflé par le vent froid et poussait jusqu'aux grilles d'une école où il pu voir les gamins s'amuser dans la cour, ballon au pied, sculpture de neige, et riant sans raison. Cela l'agaça bien vite, alors il détourna son regard vers le tunnel qu'empruntait le train pour passait du côté du centre ville. Il souffla quand il se rendit compte, à contre cœur, qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y rendre, car c'était sa mission du jour.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas où trouver l'autre de son espèce, et entrer le réclamer dans la gendarmerie passait être une grosse blague d'enfant, si bien que lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment il se questionna longuement pour trouver la bonne solution et provoquer sa rencontre avec l'autre. Et il conclu avec évidence que ce n'étais pas ç lui d'établir le contact, qu'il n'avait rien à dire à personnage et qu'alors, s'ils devaient s'apercevoir et communiquer, ce ne serait pas à lui-même d'agir. Son idée fut simple : s'assoir sur le banc, juste en face de la grande entrée, dans le parc, et attendre qu'on le remarque.

Il se savait indomptable et capable de tout. Il passait chaque soir presque une heure assit dans le froid à regarder la neige tomber, alors il semblait tout à fait simple pour lui de passer quelques heures seul sur ce banc en patientant tranquillement que le policier le remarque. Sauf que… Midi passé, personne ne l'avait encore interpellé. Bien que certains passants parlaient de lui comme d'un fou, ayant remarqué son immobilité insolite. Nory alla faire une pause pour manger.

En début d'après-midi, il retourna à son occupation pleine d'ennuie. Bon nombre d'officiers étaient déjà entrés dans le bâtiment, mais pas un renard, bien qu'il entrevu le lapin à l'intérieur un court instant.

Assoupi, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la place se vidait de ces habitants, et la nuit ne tardait pas à tomber. Il se rendit soudainement compte de l'incohérence de ses actes, et de la folie dont il faisait preuve. Les gens avaient bien raison de se moquer de lui, de cet être sans cervelle qui poireautait bêtement sur un banc en attendant qu'un parfaite inconnu, un par mis des milliers, vienne à sa rencontre. Et puis, ce n'était plus pour le travaille, au fil de la journée il se rappela de sa condition de renard. De son mal-être, de sa vie sans but, de sa solitude le rongeant avec véracité. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, emplit d'une tristesse infinie.

-Il se fait tard.

Nory sursauta en entendant cette phrase provenant de derrière lui, cette voix qu'il reconnue étrangement. Il n'osa pas bouger ni répondre pour autant.

-Hé ! T'es quand même pas mort, dis moi ? S'amusa Nick Wilde en tapotant l'épaule de son cadet. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'avait repéré.

-Ne m'touche pas !

Furibond, le renardeau retrouva sa vitalité en se jetant debout, s'éloignant de plusieurs pas, face à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier dévia l'objet en bois et entreprit de s'y assoir nonchalamment, le bras sur le dossier. Il prit quelques groseilles de la poche de sa chemise et en dégusta.

-Tu en veux ?

-Vas mourir !

Cette exclamation eu l'effet de choqué Nick, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction si agressive, et celui qu'il la prononça. Il se savait irritable et méfiant, mais pas à ce point. Il mit donc cela sur le compte de la fatigue et repensa au but de cette discussion.

-C'est Carlson qui m'envoi.

-Oh ? J'aurais plutôt dis que c'était moi qui m'envoyais vers toi. Tu vois donc les choses dans ce sens ? Dis-moi, c'est pour cela que tu prends racine ici depuis ce matin ?

-Quoi ?! Tu étais au courant ?!

-Dis moi, respecte un peu ton aîné, veux tu ? Il afficha son grand sourire. Je me demandais ce que tu attendais là, et à midi j'ai conclus que tu n'attendais rien. Si ce n'est le déluge… Je me suis dis qu'un peu de compagnie te tiendrait en éveille ?

Il tapota sur le banc, indiquant à l'autre qu'il pouvait venir le rejoindre, mais il se buta à rester debout.

-Il m'a seulement dit d'avoir des liens avec toi, qu'il te connaît. Moi, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi !

-Ohla ! Calme-toi, tu me rappelle un certain fennec incapable d'être aimable… Suis-je de si mauvais compagnie ? Ironisa t il.

-Je rentre chez moi.

Décidé à clore cette discussion et finir sa soirée après avoir donné le bilan à son supérieur, Nory entama sa route pour Tundraville. Pourtant, le policier ne voyait pas ça comme de cette manière. Il se releva et le saisit par le poignet, forçant le plus petit à se retourner et le regarder. Nick prit compte de ce petit écart de taille qui les différenciait, soit pas plus de dix centimètres.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Bientôt vingt, lâches moi !

-Vingt ?! Et tes parents ? Tu ne vis pas avec eux ?

-Dégage !

Nory donna un fort coup de poignet ce qui lui permis de se libérer. Aussitôt il entama sa course à travers la ville.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce soir là il rentra directement chez lui sans donner le temps à la neige de le recouvrir de son manteau. Si tôt la porte fermée, il se jeta sur le matelas trainant parterre et frappa le coussin de plume s'y trouvant posé dessus. Enragé, il donna plusieurs dizaines de coups tout en grognant. Cette mission l'agaçait, à aucun moment il n'avait voulu prendre contact avec un citoyen de cette ville. Encore moins avec un renard. Bon sang, mais pourquoi Carlton se focalisait sur ce policier, et surtout pourquoi estimait-il que former des liens possédaient un quelconque intérêt ?! Si le lendemain aucun travail ne lui était donné, aucun _vrai_ travail, il éclaterait pour de bon. Ces journées devaient suivre un certain cheminement, la mission donnée le matin, l'effectuer correctement et rapidement, puis revenir faire son rapport. Que ce soit du transport de marchandises, de la surveillance, de la fabrication ou toutes autres activités manuelles.

Et le sommeil l'emporta.

-Je refuse de faire ça !

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Nory ! Ne discute plus mes ordres !

-Même si vous êtes mon patron, je n'ai pas… !

Le renard s'essouffla tant il vociféra à l'encontre du caribou. Une fois encore il devait passer son temps avec le policier dans le but de l'avoir du bon côté au bon moment. Le grand animal, levé de son somptueux fauteuil, le jugeait d'un air sévère, en ayant plus qu'assez du comportement asocial du jeune qu'il tâchait d'éduquer depuis quelques années.

-Ne reviens pas ici avant de t'être familiarisé avec Nicolas Wild, déclara t il le plus froidement possible.

Le cadet n'y croyait pas, et bien qu'il ne se sentait nullement impressionné, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il tremblait de tout son être. Les yeux écarquillés. De son côté, le caribou ne se plaisait pas à jouer le méchant de l'histoire, pourtant Nory manquait cruellement d'une approche plus « civilisée » avec les autres individus. Plus tard il lui faudrait se débrouiller seul, et son état psychologique instable n'arrangeait rien. Il savait Nick capable de faire quelque chose, rien par le fait que ce soit un renard lui aussi.

-Vas retrouver Nick, finit-il doucement.

Cette phrase donna au jeune l'impression de se faire trahir et, sans demander son reste, les larmes aux yeux, il s'enfuit du bâtiment, à vive allure.

L'environnement de Toundraville le dégouta soudainement, cette couleur vierge, cette eau gelée, et tous ses habitants aux fourrures aussi contrastées que la banquise ! Il les détesta tous, comme rien d'autre auparavant, au point d'en avoir l'estomac retourner. Il ne compta pas s'éterniser de ce côté ci de la ville. En un rien de temps il traversa la grande porte menant au quartier central de la ville, garni de béton et de briques, envahit par des habitants aux climats tempérés. Mais si souvent il s'y rendait pour travailler, il se rendit compte que parcourir ces routes ne le mèneraient nulle part. Son esprit s'embruma. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas eu une journée sans ordre de mission ? Sans travaux, sans dangers ? Longtemps, bien trop à son gout. Depuis son arrivé à Zootopia, il n'avait eu de cesse de travailler, marchander, pour toutes sortes de personnages. Mais après le tour complet de la ville, ce fut Toundraville qui l'intéressa le plus. Il y retrouva un confort familial, une certaine sécurité, puis de foutu Caribou l'affectionnait tant… Grace à lui il trouvait une raison de vivre. Ces missions lui démontraient à quel point il pouvait se sentir vivant, dépassant souvent ses capacités physiques. Non, décidément, le relationnel avec les habitants ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Que pouvait lui apporter des êtres comme ça ? Des sois disant « amis », même des « camarades ».

Il se senti bouillir. Tous. Il les détestait tous. Et jamais il ne pourrait s'allier avec l'un d'eux. Plus rien ne lui donnait l'impression de vivre.

-Ha ! Judy ! Tu tombe bien ! Le petit renard dont vous parliez l'autre fois, je crois qu'il a des soucis.

La lapine rentrait tout juste de sa pause déjeuner, seule, lorsque Clauwhauser l'interpella au sujet d'un individu –roux et rusé- qui semblait faire du grabuge pas loin de ce fameux endroit naturiste où sa première enquête l'avait menée. D'un bond, elle avait sautée sur le comptoir pour fixer le guépard d'un regard étrange, à mi chemin entre tristesse et compatissance, inquiète pour le jeune renard.

-Nick est déjà sur place. Il a reçut un appel lui demandant de s'y rendre pour calmer le jeu.

-Oh ! Mais… Ce n'est pas la police qui l'a appelé. Comment il a pu savoir ?

-Tu sais, ce renard à plus d'un tour dans son sac, et une multitude de contact à travers la ville. Mais à mon avis, il s'agit du boss, du GAPS. Nory fait parti de leur groupe, non ?

-J'espère que tout ira bien alors…

Seulement, Judy se doutait bien de la présence d'une anguille sous la roche. Si le GAPS prenait contact par eux-mêmes pour dire à Nick, un policier, de s'occuper d'un de leur membre, il y aurait forcement une sorte de redevance, ou bien espéraient-ils fourguer Nory dans les pattes de son aîné ? La curiosité l'emporta et elle appela son ami qui décrocha tout de suite.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est à moi de poser cette question. Comment ça se passe ?

-J'attend un peu avant d'intervenir, mais ça commence à se corser.

-Quoi ?! Il est blessé ?!

-Nory ? Non. Je crois… qu'il est enragé. Je vais l'approcher là, il a un éléphant en face de lui.

Coupant son téléphone, Nick souffla brièvement et avança vers les deux individus se cherchant des noises. Le plus petit bousculait, voir agressait n'importe quel passant depuis un bon moment, et il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que ses gestes visent quelqu'un de bien plus imposant que lui. Un éléphant, ce n'était pas rien, face à un renard. Puis, l'altercation s'envenimait rapidement.

-Je vais t'envoyer valser de l'autre côté de la ville, moi, sale renard !

L'imposante créature, contrariée jusqu'aux bouts des oreilles, se renfrogna d'avantage lorsque le policier fit son apparition, débarquant depuis une ruelle sur le côté. En premier lieu il cru à une embuscade, puis l'uniforme l'interpela. Avait il affaire au « premier renard policier » ?

-Vous tombez bien ! –à ce moment là seulement, Nory le remarqua. Gardez donc vos congénères à l'œil !

Le plus jeune, quelque peu surpris, couru en direction de l'agent et lui donna un coup à la gueule, plutôt violent. La victime resta bouche bée, se massant la mâchoire endolorie tandis que le citoyen gris se hâtait de reprendre sa course, prétextant un rendez-vous plus important qu'une bagarre de rue. Nory, planté devant l'autre, ne bougea pas, colérique, les poings fermés près à attaquer de nouveau, le souffle un peu accéléré. Mais l'adulte ne sembla pas s'en faire.

-Tu es plutôt costaud, toi. Tu aurais pu me casser quelque chose !

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ?! Cracha vulgairement l'agresseur, faisant un pas en avant.

-Je trouve que tu es bien plus énergique qu'hier. Tu n'as pas la nécessité de rester assis sur un banc toute la journée ? Ou alors cette fois, Carlton a eu envie d'un remue ménage en ville ? Sauf que je doute que ce soit ses intentions.

-La ferme ! Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir de lui ?! De moi ?!

-Je connais ce Caribou depuis plus longtemps que toi. Et je ne vois aucuns inconvénients à te connaitre d'avantage.

Nick lui offrit un large sourire, un poil provocateur, dans le but d'apaiser la brute. Le stratagème sembla fonctionner puisque le concerné se calma, sans pour autant cessez de dévisager celui qui venait de lui éviter une excursion à la police.

-Bon. Si tu me disais un peu ce qui t'amènes ici ? Tu es de Toundraville, non ?

-C'es t toi, répondit de but en blanc le cadet. J'ai pour mission de faire ami-ami avec toi. Et je refuse.

-Oh ! Je vois ! Cela explique pourquoi tu agressais des passants… Quel rapport il y a avec moi exactement ?

-Je refuse d'obéir aux ordres stupides de cet animal ! Je me fiche de toi ! Mais à cause de toi que je n'ai plus de travail convenable !

-De quoi te plains-tu ? Carlton te payes pour te faire des amis, c'est plutôt donné, non ?

-Personne n'est capable de comprendre !

Prévoyant la fuite de son cadet, Nick lui attrapa les poignets, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point, cherchant à se débattre. Quelques personnes autours les observèrent, intriguées par ce remue-ménage.

\- Lâche-moi !

Nory tirait de toutes ses forces, ramenant le policier vers lui à mesure qu'il secouait ses bras retenus. Puis il jeta ses croc sur le poignet droit de Nick, je forçant à lâcher prise sous la douleur s'accompagnent de gouttes de sang. Le cadet détala sans demander son reste, à une vitesse incroyable, et cela pour la deuxième fois.

Pour le coup, Wilde se trouva stupidement inutile, dans l'incapacité de stopper un gamin enragé. Il sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et l'enroula autours de la plaie. Non. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Nory tout seul, en proie à une peine irrationnelle. Il marcha d'abord dans la même direction, puis entrepris les pas de course à travers les rues. Il suivait à l'instinct, son odorat inutilisable face à des odeurs bien trop nombreuses et différentes. Il essaye de deviner l'endroit où pourrait se réfugier un renard, sauf que celui-ci ne pensait pas de la même manière.

Par chance, les renards, il y en avait si peu, qu'en demandant à des passants, avec en plus l'uniforme, Nick retrouva rapidement la trace de son cadet, le filant ainsi de loin, à une distance de vingt bons mètres. L'escapade dura bien une heure, longue et sans but, à errer dans la ville centrale, avant de se rendre à Tundraville, où l'air glaciale ne prit pas longtemps à refroidir le policier. Ce dernier commençait tout juste à en avoir assez alors qu'il reconnu l'endroit. Nory s'approcha de la grande porte et posa sa patte à plat, le regard baissé. Ce lieu, ils le connaissaient par cœur. Ces murs, cette toiture, cette neige et surtout l'entrée. Celle par laquelle passer quand on travaille dans l'ombre de Carlton. Le plus jeune retenant ses larmes, glissa dans la poudreuse. Ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, n'importe qui croirait voir un orphelin traînant dans la misère. Cette image figea Nick dont le cœur montra son désarroi par une petite pointe douloureuse.

Il décida de raccourcir la distance les séparant.

-Nor...-

-Eh! Les déchets sortent des poubelles!

Un rhinocéros, pas le même qu'habituellement, se tâtait d'écraser l'animal ou de simplement lui passer devant. Voir Nory dans un état si pitoyable semblait le faire jubiler. Et le concerné gardait le silence, provoquant un rictus immonde sur le visage de l'imposante créature.

-Sais-tu que le vieux veut se débarrasser de toi? Pourquoi tu traînes devant cette porte? Elle t'est fermée.

Le jeune serrait les dents, le museau froncé, blessé par les paroles. A ce stade, Nick préféra intervenir et sorti de sa cachette pour venir à leur encontre. Evidemment, Le rino se contenta de le toiser avant d'entrer dans l. L'autre ne bougea en rien.

-Nory? Tu vas bien?

L'adulte l'observa un moment, ne sachant pas gérer ce genre de situation, le froid mordant à travers son pelage, il se demanda comment ce gamin parvenait à ne pas congeler sur place. Le museau cachait dans ses bras, il pleurait en silence, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de ses sanglots. Plusieurs minutes, de très longues minutes, passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Nick entreprenne de réagir.

-Tu vas attraper froid. Je te raccompagne chez toi?

Un couinement échappa, suivit d'un rire, d'abord léger, se transformant en une plainte atrocement triste. Wilde ne se voyait pas abandonner un renardeau aussi perdu.

-Allez, lèves toi, on s'en va.

Il tendit sa patte, inutilement, puisque le jeune ne la voyait pas, alors il préféra la manière brusque en saisissant ses épaules pour le relever d'un coup.

\- Lâches...-

-C'est bon, coupa tout de suite le policier, j'ai compris. Allez, je te ramène ; chez toi.

Résigné, Nory se laissa faire, conduit à travers le quartier, un bras l'enserrant contre les côtes de cet animal bien assez fou pour oser perdre son temps de la sorte avec un inconnu. En un rien de temps ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et en gravirent les marches.

-Ca va aller? demanda Nick, gêné de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour l'un des siens.

Ce dernier ne pleurait plus, mais à le voir si triste, dans l'embrasure de sa porte d'appartement, appartement ridiculement pauvre, et ses oreilles vers l'arrière... Malgré son sale caractère, ses répliques cinglantes, son attitude exagéré et violente, il donnait envie que l'on s'occupe de lui, de son air dépité et déprimé à l'idée que sa vie quotidienne puisse être différente l'espace d'une journée, d'un travail.

-Tu peux y aller, trancha t il d'une voix cassée.

Nick ne se décida pas pour autant à partir, franchissant le pas de la porte.

-Je peux rester un peu, j'ai un moment.

Sous le regard surpris du plus jeune, il avança dans l'appartement, observant les quelques objets présents et afficha un sourire amusé, vannant sur la rusticité de l'habitat. Il s'arrêta à la fenêtre qui donnait sur un amas d'autres immeubles blanc emplit de logements probablement mieux équipée que celui-ci. Dos à ce paysage, Wilde fixa son cadet tout en passant une main de la base de son oreille jusqu'à la pointe. Décidément, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remonter son moral. Il souffla un coup.

-En travaillant pour Carlton, tu ne gagne pas assez pour te payer un endroit moins…sombre ?

-Ca me suffit, répondit faiblement le concerné en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Tu comptes rester ici ?

-Non. Enfin si. Hum… Disons que je préfère partir en sachant que le petit enfant que tu es ne pleure plus. Je suis du genre solo, c'est sûr, mais bon… Et puis c'est l'occasion de se connaitre un peu.

Nick le rejoignait sur le lit lorsque son téléphone sonna, bien sûr, suite à l'appel de Judy. Il décrocha et expliqua la situation. La lapine voulait venir mais son camarade s'y opposa, désirant profiter d'être seul avec un autre renard. De plus, il prétexta que durant le travail, il fallait justement travailler et non se promener. Quelques minutes suffirent pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il reprit celle qu'il essayait de mener avec Nory.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es dans cette ville ?

-…

-Tu sais, je dois avouer que je suis étonné de te voir vivre ici tout seul. Surtout en travaillant pour ce vieux Caribou !

L'aîné échappa un petit rire, qui ne servit pas à grand-chose et laissa le silence reprendre le dessus.

-Donc, notre point commun, c'est Carlton ? Ce vieux a était mon tuteur pendant un moment, et je suis resté en de bon terme avec lui. Je pense que cette « mission » à pour but que tu te détache de lui. Que tu puisses voir autre chose.

-Arrête.

-Ha ! Tu retrouve ta langue ?

-Je sais… Je sais déjà tout ça.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Nick tourna son museau et le regarda avec affection en se rendant compte qu'en réalité, tous ces discours et gestes inappropriés cachaient en réalité une crainte irrationnelle, et une solitude sans fin. La place importante de Carlton ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un rôle familiale ou même amicale trop prononcé avec son protéger, bien qu'il aurait sans doute voulu.

-Je veux seulement travailler… Garder ma place…

L'heure tournait cependant, et le l'agent de l'ordre finirait par avoir des problèmes avec ses supérieurs, ce qui l'obligea à se relever et dire au revoir à son congénère. En un sens, quitter cet appartement le libéra d'un poids, incapable de gérer ce genre de situation, n'ayant jamais vécus cela, et puis le Caribou devait s'occuper tout seul de ses employés plutôt que d'essayer de les fourguer à des allier de même espèce. Pour lui la situation se résumé ainsi : Carlton aidait Nory en le faisant travailler et suivre le chemin quotidien d'un habitant de zootopia, mais se trouvait bien incapable de lui faire avec des amis, ou tout du moins des personnes dignes de confiance capable de lui venir en aide. Et cela pour la bonne raison que l'entreprise allait être vendu sous peu à la famille Céros, n'ayant aucun héritier pour reprendre, et souhaitant avoir une retraite tranquille. Et puis, Nick se rappelait d'un vague accord entre les deux maîtres de familles. Un engagement devait mettre en péril la vie du jeune renard.


	4. Chapter 4

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Nory ne repointe le bout de son museau devant les deux agents de police. Ce fut cependant au hasard, bien que pas tant que ça. En effet, il était accompagné par Finnick, ce lascar à la camionnette peinte, qui ne magouillait plus avec Nick. Depuis, le fennec fréquentait toujours les mêmes autres personnes, tout en diminuant ses trafic illégaux, ayant quelque peu attiré les ennuis avec un client particulier. Mais il commençait également un job, en tant que garde, chargé de surveiller des cibles. Ces deux là marchant côtes à côtes amusa les deux autres qui leur fit remarquer leur gouts vestimentaires très différents. Entre le petit aux airs sombres avec son polo et son bas noir, et le renard en débardeur blanc large et son short déchiré. Ils passaient pour de vrais délinquants. Le pelage du roux brillait une fois encore de manière suspecte, d'un orange resplendissant.

-J'ignorais que vous vous connaissiez, entama Nick tandis que Judy cachait son amusement, et qu'ils se rapprochez doucement.

-Je l'ai vus avant toi, cracha Finnick quelque peu colérique. On est pressé, accélère gamin.

Il ne ralenti pas et croisa simplement son ancien collègue, suivit de près par Nory, la tête basse, resté muet. Nick se questionna au sujet de leur rencontre, puisque Finnick vivait dans le quartier du Sahara, totalement à l'opposé de Tundraville, et qu'il ne fréquentait pas les mêmes gens que Carlton. Puis il lui revint en tête cette historie d'amitié. Ce fennec était il plus amicale que lui-même pour qu'il s'en fasse si rapidement un ami?! Ha! A moins que ce ne soit pour le travail. Puisque le jeune ne trainait plus dans ses pattes, sans doute avait il reprit ses services. Ainsi, il ne se posa pas plus de questions, content de le voir sortir en compagnie.

-Voilà ta part.

Finnick sorti des billets du sac en papier et les mit dans la mains du plus jeune. Ce dernier ne compta même pas, fourguant les bouts de papiers dans la poche de son short. Il regarda autours de lui et pris à nouveau connaissance de son travail. Toutes ces caisses empilées, pas si lourdes que ça, remplissaient la moitié de l'entrepôt. A qui elles appartenaient? Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en fichait bien. Ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était le boulot, la force qu'il avait mit à déplacer ces contenants. Son acolyte terminait de vérifier les registres, puis ils retournaient chez eux. Tard dans la soirée, plus aucun transport ne pouvant l'amener jusqu'à son quartier, Nory demanda à l'autre de le déposer aux portes de la neige, chose qu'il fit.

Alors qu'il foulait le sol neigeux, il se rendit compte que couper les ponts avec Carlton ne l'avait pas tant dérangé que cela. Et visiblement, le vieux ne s'en plaignait pas, peu préoccupé par son sort. En quelques jours il avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper, volontaire pour un rien, et lorsque rien ne répondait à sa demande, il se défoulait en cassant ce qui traînait sous sa patte. Un éléphant l'avait réprimandé d'ailleurs, bien qu'il n'en tînt pas compte. Dans ce silence poudreux, il repensait à toutes ses fois dans le bureau du Caribou. Son arrivé dans cette ville et sa rencontre avec lui, ses premiers jours à errer sans but. Ces souvenirs le blessèrent et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son ancien patron. Il l'a fixa un moment avant d'en saisir la poignet... et l'actionner. Surprit par l'ouverture de la porte, à une heure si tardive, il s'interrogea en passant une patte à l'intérieur. Des gens parlaient au fond du couloir, dans le bureau de Carlton. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça, d'un coup, en pleine soirée, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne fit que quelques pas puis se rendit compte qu'aucune voix n'appartenait au cervidé. mais plutôt à Céros. Curieux, il s'avança d'avantage et perçu un peu plus clairement les paroles prononcées. Il resta plusieurs longues minutes avant de comprendre qu'en réalité, ce bureau n'appartenait plus à Carlton.

-Bon, les gars, on a un caribou à évacuer demain! Allons nous reposer!

Son cœur loupa un battement avant de cogner brutalement contre sa poitrine. Sous quel angle devait il prendre cette phrase?! Une multitude de scénarios défilèrent dans ses pensées, et l'angoisse s'empara de lui petit à petit, jusqu'à l'effrayer, et qu'il se rende compte du danger auquel il s'exposait en restant ainsi, en plein repère ennemie. D'un bond il prit la fuite et sorti en courant du bâtiment, marquant la neige fraiches de ses empreintes.

Il courut un long moment, à l'opposé de son appartement, par crainte que quelqu'un l'y attende pour le faire taire. Et depuis dix minutes il hésitait à se rendre aux appartement de Carlton, ce dernier résidant un peu à l'écart, dans un coin de poudreuse, là où vivaient grand nombre de ses confrères d'espèce. Cet endroit n'était pas loin, finalement, à une dizaine de minutes en courant vite, Nory pourrait s'y rendre facilement, et s'assurer que son ancien patron allait bien. Il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour se décider. Le caribou n'avait pas donner signe de vie depuis quelques temps et il se pouvait même qu'il n'ai plus rien à faire de son protéger. Ancien protégé. Pour autant, Carlton avait su lui tendre une chance de refaire sa vie lorsqu'il remarqua la condition de ce pauvre renardeau. Il lui avait offert un travail, donné de l'argent, un toit, de la nourriture et un peu d'éducation.

 _Toc Toc_

Nory n'espérait rien. Après un tel rejet, évidemment qu'il ne possédait plus la même place qu'avant. Pour autant, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser paraitre dans l'entrebâillement une jeune biche, l'ancienne secrétaire. Cela ne choqua en rien le cadet qui demanda simplement à voir Carlton. Elle le fit attendre dans le vestibule. Le vieux Caribou, vêtu d'une robe de chambre noire, s'avança vers le prédateur, une expression de tristesse sur son visage, et il posa sa patte au dessus de la petite tête rousse.

-Nory... Que viens-tu faire ici? Je suis en plein préparatif ce soir.

L'autre aurait répondu franchement si une boule à la gorge ne bloquait pas ses paroles. Son museau et ses yeux le piquaient soudainement, sans même comprendre pourquoi.

-Alors? Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu as réussis ta mission?

Une chose effroyable se dévoila au yeux du jeune. En réalité tout était prévus. Le caribou n'avait chercher qu'à l'éloigner de lui, à le rendre moins dépendant pour la seule et unique raison qu'il s'en allait. Carlton partait, il quittait la ville, seul, ou du moins, sans lui. Alors Ceros reprenait l'affaire? C'était ainsi?

-N-Non... Vous me mentez... Vous me mentez depuis le début! Vous partez! Vous reviendrez plus, vous m'abandonnez! Comment vous pouvez dire que...!

Carlton étouffa sa phrase en s'accroupissant et collant le plus petit contre son torse, le serrant de ses deux pattes, touché par son propre jeu qu'il avait su jouer jusque là. Encore hier Nory se fichait bien de ce que pouvait devenir ce vieux l'ayant rejeté. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir ce gamin dans cet état, si apeuré.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas, Nory. Il se trouve que mon temps est révolu. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. D'autres ont besoin de moi et je dois y aller.

-Et moi...! Moi j'ai besoin aussi!

-Je veillerais sur toi tant que je le pourrais.

-Je ne vous crois pas!

D'un geste fort Nory se libéra de l'emprise de son aîné et tourna les talons, fusant à toute allure vers la porte et disparaissant à l'extérieur.

-Nick ! Nick !

Il n'était pas relativement tôt, mais tout de même, Wilde n'aurait pas crut se faire interpeler de si bonne heure dans la rue, qui plus est en allant au travail. Plus étrange encore, la voix l'appelant n'appartenait pas à la lapine -qui se serait fait une joie de crier son nom depuis l'autre bout de la rue. A la place, ce fut son comparse, accourant depuis le banc où il avait passer des heures entières à attendre. Il arrivait à toute allure si bien qu'il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois jeter contre l'adulte. Ce dernier tapota le haut du crâne roux se présentant sous son nez, quelque peu étonnant par une telle réaction.

-Que se passe t il?

-Tu dois venir...! Carlton -il reprit son souffle- Carlton, i-il... il...!

-Quoi? Parle calmement, il a des problèmes?

-Non! Le train, il va prendre le train, là, maintenant!

-Ha? Heu... D'accord, et donc?

-Tu dois venir! Tu dois lui dire de rester. Il ne doit pas partir. Il n'a pas le droit!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?! Il s'en va pour aller où?

-Il rentre chez lui!

-Ooh! Dans le Nord, je suppose. C'est une bonne chose, non? Sa famille lui a manquait pendant longtemps. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il parte?

-Il ne reviendra plus.

En prononçant ces mots, Nory se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses dires. Carlton avait sa propre famille à lui, et depuis quelques années il ne les avait que très peu côtoyé. Et en passant les dernières semaines seul ou à vadrouiller avec Finnick, Nory comprenait qu'au final il ne dépendait plus du caribou, et surtout, qu'il n'était pas en droit de le retenir ici. Il se décolla d'un bond et attrapa les pattes de Nick.

-Amènes moi à la gare! Vite, s'il te plais!

Ayant déjà fait quelques distorsions pour lui, le policier ne refusa même pas, une fois de plus ou de moins, il n'en était pas à ça près. Rapidement ils se mirent en route, dans une des voitures de police, et arrivèrent à la gare juste à temps, le train restait encore trois minutes sur le quai. Nory scruta chaque recoin de la grande gare à la recherche du caribou, zigzaguant entre les animaux descendants et montants des trains. S'il était déjà monté, il était trop tard…

-Là ! Nory, il est assit là !

Nick venait d'apercevoir celui qu'ils cherchaient à quelques sièges des portes automatiques, lisant un de ces journaux donnés à l'entrée. Le plus jeune se hâta d'entrer dans le wagon et se figea devant son ancien patron. Celui-ci le remarqua enfin.

-Toi ?

-Je…, il sembla au bord des larmes. Je ferais de mon mieux. Je me suis… fait des… amis… Alors, alors jusqu'à ce que je retourne moi aussi dans notre village, vous devez continuer de… !

Nory se perdait dans ses mots, anxieux, emplit de larmes et incroyablement stressé.

-Mr Carlton, prononça soudainement Nick venant d'apparaitre pour se placer derrière son comparse et attraper ses épaules. Je prendrais soin de ce gamin pour vous. Mais il aurait été plus simple que l'on en discute, non ?

Le caribou rigola doucement en revoyant ce si large sourire qu'affichait le renard.

-Nicolas Wilde. Tu sauras tenir ta parole. Vous devriez descendre avant que le train ne parte, je serais peinait de vous embarquer illégalement avec moi…

-C'est vrai, on a pas beaucoup de temps, ça siffle déjà dehors. Nory, dépêchons nous.

-Carlton… !

Alors que le roux saluait le cervidé, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie en poussant le plus jeune, la voix de ce puissant personnage résonna.

-Il y a suffisamment de technologie à notre époque pour communiquer à distance mes chères amis.

Les portes se refermèrent à la seconde même où ils posèrent les pattes sur le béton du quai. Il virent le véhicule démarrer et quitter doucement la gare dans un bruit métallique et sifflant. Ce n'était pas leur dernière entrevue et pourtant Nory gardait en lui l'impression d'avoir quitter à jamais ce Caribou. Tout en séchant ses larmes il décida de ne plus se laisser aller et de continuer à vivre sa vie à Zootopia, jusqu'au jour où lui aussi serait contraint de retourner au Nord.

-Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discussion tout les deux, non?

La demande surprit le jeune.

-Pourquoi faire?

-On est de la même espèce après tout, pourquoi ne pas bien nous entendre? Et puis tu me raconteras un peu ce que fabrique Finnick.

-On ne fait rien de mal.

Nory se gratta l'oreille, anxieux de devoir passer un moment seul avec Nick, à déblatérer de son quotidien et ses actions notamment en compagnie du fennec. Pour autant, il voulait passer se moment privilégier avec lui, pouvoir se faire écouter et parler ouvertement de se qu'il ressentait et peut être de son passé qui prenait l'habitude de le torturer jusque dans ses rêves depuis quelques semaines.

Alors il accepta.

Nory ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et se forçait à paraitre "normal", tentant d'éloigner le stresse et faire partir cette foutue boule au fond de sa gorge! Il était aussi raide qu'un bâton de bois posé sur cette banquette rouge et moelleuse, les mains posaient à plat sur le bord de la table. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepter l'invitation. Et puis, les fast-food, il n'en raffolait pas, comme tout le reste enfaite...

-Décontractes toi, on dirait que tu es coincé.

Nick revenait tout juste du comptoir où le personnel prenait les commandes. A cette heure-ci les clients n'affluaient pas de trop mais il restait tout de même peu de places dans le restaurants.

-Je ne suis pas...

Nory n'en pouvait plus de se mentir à lui-même, mais devoir avouer qu'il se sentait mal à l'idée de manger dans un endroit si fréquenté, et en compagnie de l'autre renard, le rendait si mal à l'aise... Une souffla de désespoir, les oreilles baissées et laissa choir son visage dans ses bras.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre ici. Personne ne te remarque, regardes pas toi même.

-Tu parles de celui qui se balade avec le répulsif anti-renard ou de celle qui nous observe du coin de l'œil au cas où on sauterait sur ses gamins?

Le policier fut déçut de constater la réalité des choses, il avait presque fini par oublier les mauvais regards, suite à son ascension dans les forces de l'ordre, plus personne ne le craignait -en tant que renard. Pour autant, il trouvait justifié que cette marmotte craigne pour ses petits, après la mauvaise attitude passée de Nory, et les fois où il effrayait les rues, du moins qu'il essayait.

-Ceux sont des idées qu'ont ces gens, tu ne le ferais pas, n'est ce pas?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors? Tu n'as pas à les craindre. Dans Zootopia c'est comme ça, nous sommes mit à part. Peu importe, on s'entend bien nous deux, c'est l'essentiel!

Il poussa le plateau en plastique dans lequel se reposaient les différents produits commandés.

-Mange.

-M'ouai... Je ne suis pas aussi compréhensif que toi...

La faim tiraillant ses entrailles, Nory attrapa la petite boite de carton vert et en sorti un sandwich dans lequel il croqua.

-Sinon, tu n'as pas un petit soucis de poils, toi?

-Pas du tout, coupa immédiatement le plus jeune en refermant sa petite veste à longues manches.

-Tu viens du Nord, du coup c'est ton pelage qui mue?

-Pas du tout.

Nicolas Wilde rigola devant la ténacité de ce gamin qui désirait cacher tout de ses origines. Il eut l'impression de retourner en arrière, d'être lui aussi un jeune renard bavardant tranquillement avec un des siens dans le but de forger une amitié. Lui, à son âge, faire ça avec ce renardeau capricieux, quelle idée amusante. Cependant il s'y prêtait bien, à ce jeu, appréciant redécouvrir la sensation de tisser un lien social sans préjugé dû à son rang de prédateur. Bon, il avait vécut ça avec Judy récemment, mais pas dans les mêmes circonstances du tout. Et avec Finnick les choses avaient étés bien plus simples.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi? demanda subitement celui qui attaquait déjà son deuxième sandwich entremêlait de frites.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé une journée entière sur un banc...

-Carlton...

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'aucun renard n'avait mit les pieds à Zootopie, enfin, on va dire ça comme ça.

-Ca fait deux ans que je rôde ici. Mais avant je travaillais sous couverture. C'est Carlton qui m'a prit avec lui lorsque mes parents sont partis. On vient du même village, alors non je n'ai aucun problème de pelage.

Nick resta perplexe devant le désordre de ses phrases et choisit de ne retenir que la dernière.

-C'est donc comme ça qu'il te connait? Et donc... Tu es un renard polaire?

-Je suis un renard, rien de plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Nory ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et se forçait à paraitre "normal", tentant d'éloigner le stress et faire partir cette foutue boule au fond de sa gorge! Il était aussi raide qu'un bâton de bois posé sur cette banquette rouge et moelleuse, les mains posaient à plat sur le bord de la table. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Et puis, les fast-foods, il n'en raffolait pas, comme tout le reste enfaite...

-Décontractes toi, on dirait que tu es coincé.

Nick revenait tout juste du comptoir où le personnel prenait les commandes. A cette heure-ci les clients n'affluaient pas de trop mais il restait tout de même peu de places dans le restaurant.

-Je ne suis pas...

Nory n'en pouvait plus de se mentir à lui-même, mais devoir avouer qu'il se sentait mal à l'idée de manger dans un endroit si fréquenté, et en compagnie de l'autre renard, le rendait si mal à l'aise... Une souffla de désespoir, les oreilles baissées et laissa choir son visage dans ses bras.

-Il n'y a rien à craindre ici. Personne ne te remarque, regardes pas toi-même.

-Tu parles de celui qui se balade avec le répulsif anti-renard ou de celle qui nous observe du coin de l'œil au cas où on sauterait sur ses gamins?

Le policier fut déçu de constater la réalité des choses, il avait presque fini par oublier les mauvais regards, suite à son ascension dans les forces de l'ordre, plus personne ne le craignait-en tant que renard. Pour autant, il trouvait justifié que cette marmotte craigne pour ses petits, après la mauvaise attitude passée de Nory, et les fois où il effrayait les rues, du moins qu'il essayait.

-Ceux sont des idées qu'ont ces gens, tu ne le ferais pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors? Tu n'as pas à les craindre. Dans Zootopia c'est comme ça, nous sommes mit à part. Peu importe, on s'entend bien nous deux, c'est l'essentiel!

Il poussa le plateau en plastique dans lequel se reposaient les différents produits commandés.

-Mange.

-M'ouai... Je ne suis pas aussi compréhensif que toi...

La faim tiraillant ses entrailles, Nory attrapa la petite boite de carton vert et en sorti un sandwich dans lequel il croqua.

-Sinon, tu n'as pas un petit souci de poils, toi?

-Pas du tout, coupa immédiatement le plus jeune en refermant sa petite veste à longues manches.

-Tu viens du Nord, du coup c'est ton pelage qui mue?

-Pas du tout.

Nicolas Wilde rigola devant la ténacité de ce gamin qui désirait cacher tout de ses origines. Il eut l'impression de retourner en arrière, d'être lui aussi un jeune renard bavardant tranquillement avec un des siens dans le but de forger une amitié. Lui, à son âge, faire ça avec ce renardeau capricieux, quelle idée amusante. Cependant il s'y prêtait bien, à ce jeu, appréciant redécouvrir la sensation de tisser un lien social sans préjugé dû à son rang de prédateur. Bon, il avait vécu ça avec Judy récemment, mais pas dans les mêmes circonstances du tout. Et avec Finnick les choses avaient étés bien plus simples.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi? demanda subitement celui qui attaquait déjà son deuxième sandwich entremêlé de frites.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé une journée entière sur un banc...

-Carlton...

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'aucun renard n'avait mis les pieds à Zootopie, enfin, on va dire ça comme ça.

-Ça fait deux ans que je rôde ici. Mais avant je travaillais sous couverture. C'est Carlton qui m'a pris avec lui lorsque mes parents sont partis. On vient du même village, alors non je n'ai aucun problème de pelage.

Nick resta perplexe devant le désordre de ses phrases et choisit de ne retenir que la dernière.

-C'est donc comme ça qu'il te connait? Et donc... Tu es un renard polaire?

-Je suis un renard, rien de plus.

-Si tu insistes.

Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement tout en échangeant quelques paroles sur tout et n'importe quoi, comme la variété de sauces d'offrait ce restaurant, ou bien la couleur turquoise de la tunique d'une girafe. Tout était sujet à discussion, pour peu que la journée puisse passer moins vite. Puis lorsqu'ils eurent finis depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, l'un de serveurs s'aventura à leur demander de laisser la place pour d'autres, ce qu'ils firent. En sortant, se rendant compte de l'heure, Nory se rappela que Nick aurait dû être au travail.

-J'ai pris mon après-midi, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux côtoyer l'un des miens !

-Tu fais la sécurité d'une ville dans laquelle tu ne te sens même pas intégré, je trouve ça stupide. Même si plus personne ne te regarde avec un mauvais œil, ils ne restent pas moins méfiant, à l'occasion ils te rueront de coups, et toi, tu les protèges vaillamment ? Ces gens qui t'ont piétiné ?

-Tu vois les choses d'une manière très pessimiste. Mais je t'avouerais une chose, j'ai accepté ce travail principalement par ce que Judy m'a tendu la patte.

Nory senti en lui un sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers Carlton les fois où d'autres prenaient sa place, ses missions, ou bien recevaient plus d'attention que lui. La jalousie lui mordait le cœur d'une façon insensée et il comprit désormais que cette lapine lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il resta donc silencieux, de peur que sa voix ne trahisse ses sentiments.

-Un peu comme toi, non ?

-Stop, prononça le cadet, la mâchoire serrée.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal, Nick s'interrogea intérieurement tout en repassant la scène. Aucune parole, aucun geste n'allait à l'encontre du petit. Quelque chose dans les alentours alors ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autours d'eux. Rien.

-Je rentre.

-Quoi ? Hé ! Mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

A son habitude, Nory se mit à courir, zigzaguant entre les passants, dans une direction aléatoire.

« _Je refuse de tomber une nouvelle fois amoureux… »_

Depuis une semaine Nory se cloitrait dans son appartement sans répondre à la moindre visite. Seulement, les vivres manquants, il lui fallait désormais sortir affronter la population et faire quelques courses dans le centre-ville, seul endroit pouvant lui fournir d'excellentes croquettes. Sans enthousiasme, il descendit l'escalier de son immeuble et osa jeter un œil à sa petite boite aux lettres. Il trouva dans celle-ci un avis de passage de Finnick lui proposant un petit boulot pour ce jour même, et deux mots de la part de son congénère, bien trop inquiet à son gout. Il demandait entre autre si tout allait bien et l'invitait à deux dates différentes, toutes dépassées. Il ne regretta en rien et se dit qu'il était encore temps pour le rendez-vous avec le fennec. Habillé d'un petit poncho et d'un short en jean, il commença sa route pour le centre-ville. Il avait le choix entre cet endroit-ci dans une heure ou le quartier du Sahara en fin de journée. Quitte à s'acheter des croquettes il préféra bien sûr faire les deux à la fois. La chose l'intriguant était le petit rajout au crayon de papier sur la feuille venant de Finnick. « Nick pourrait prendre ta place ». Cela le perturbait à cause de deux points : Nick ne faisait plus affaire avec lui, plus vraiment en tout cas, et pourquoi écrire cela différemment ?

Il sentait le traquenard à plein nez.

Pour autant il se rendit au point de rendez-vous, après tout, il lui fallait bien de l'argent, éventuellement, bien qu'il en a une réserve assez copieuse…

A mesure qu'il avançait en direction du petit commerce à croquettes il se rendit compte que son pelage perdait de plus en plus sa belle couleur rousse, lui donnant presque envie de faire demi-tour et se renfermer dans son appartement. Cependant, il avait vraiment envie de cet aliment délicieux que seul ce raton-laveur savait cuisiner. Et puis, les regards suspects et lourds de sens, il en subissait de toute façon, au moins les passants avaient presque une raison valable.

Une fois un sac plein dans la patte, il sentit que sa journée ne pouvait pas être mauvaise, c'est donc enthousiaste qu'il prit le chemin du rendez-vous, à une vingtaine de minutes à pied. C'est en arrivant à cent mètres du lieu qu'il se rappela soudainement le rajout au crayon sur le petit mot. Nick risquait d'être présent, et ça, il ne le souhaitait pas. D'une, il devrait expliquer sa fuite soudaine, cette montée d'émotion lui ayant broyée le cœur, et de deux son silence allait obligatoire devoir trouver une raison. Très franchement, il ne voulait en aucun cas présenter des excuses et des explications. Même les plus bidons qu'elles soient.

Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux éventualités, ses pas l'amenaient de plus en plus près du hangar vert au grand portail de fonte. C'est devant celui-ci qu'il vit le petit canidé aux lunettes de soleil, plongé dans un épluchage de listes imprimées sur des dizaines de pages blanches, grognant de mécontentement.

-Finnick ? Osa demander Nory en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?!

Foncièrement agacé, il releva ses lunettes et continua de râler tout en lui serrant la patte.

-Nick n'a pas arrêté de me bassiner à ton sujet. Tu es prié de t'en occuper maintenant ! Bon, il y a des caisses à décharger dans le bâtiment, et des livraisons à préparer, dépêches toi !

Finissant tout juste sa phrase, le fennec tourna les talons en direction de la porte principale où un furet semblait faire des comptes sur un petit bureau, à l'extérieur, comme si il faisait meilleurs de travailler de ce côté-ci plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. Ils se connaissaient avec Nory, à cause de quelques commandes. Très vite il trouva ses repères et commença à descendre des cagettes de bois d'un conteneur pour les empiler sur une palette. Cette fois ci il semblait s'agir d'aliments. A faisait correspondre chaque fiche à une palette sur laquelle il déposait les produits listés. Vue la quantité, il en avait pour quelques heures. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il se sentait bien dans ces conditions, sans avoir à réfléchir sur lui-même, ses actions ou son environnement. Ici il suffisait qu'il lise les instructions et fasse en fonction sans se poser de questions. C'était en quelque sorte ses moments de liberté.

-Alors, tu penses finir bientôt ?

-Finnick, qui l'aurait fait sinon ?

-Je me serais débrouillé autrement. Nick ne t'as pas dérangé ?

-Je crois que c'est lui qui m'a obligé à éteindre mon interphone…

Finnick marqua une pause avant de rire fortement, contrastant avec son physique si petit et mignon. Bien sûr, Nory ne comprit pas pourquoi une telle réaction, alors il demanda une explication.

-Il est passé il y a une demi-heure.

-Quoi ? Nick ?

-Il ne savait pas si tu viendrais mais il est venu quand même. Visiblement tu ne l'as pas vu.

Cette fois le jeune renard trouva la situation agaçante, il ne supportait plus l'intrusion de l'autre dans sa vie, pas de cette façon. Il grogna de frustration, de ne pas avoir était capable de voir cet individu et l'envoyé promener. Enervé, Nory resta silencieux tout en accélérant la cadence, si bien qu'il finit bien plus vite que prévus. A peine la dernière palette rangée correctement, il fusa en direction de son boss.

-Où il est ?demanda-t-il sévèrement.

-Je n'en sais rien. Surement plus au poste de police. Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Entre chercher ce maudit renard au hasard en ville et retourner chez lui, il choisit sans hésitation la seconde option. Il se laissa bercer par la camionnette, durant la demi-heure de trajet, accompagné d'une musique bruyante au style rappeur, cela lui changeait de son quotidien, et il apprécie la discrétion du fennec. Ce dernier ne pipa mot, comme à son habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

-Penses à résoudre ton problème avec Wilde, il devient fatiguant, lui déclara-t-il simplement avant de reprendre la route sans vouloir créer de dialogue.

Nory resta planté sur place un moment, goutant à la fraicheur de son quartier, fixant quelques flocons voletant près de lui. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans la rue, déjà que peu de monde passait par là. Il se tourna vers son immeuble et le trouve plus morne que jamais, vide de toute trace de vie, d'une couleur grisâtre et lézardé de fissures. La neige le calmait incompréhensiblement alors il se tourna à nouveau et décida d'arpenter les rues jusqu'à point d'heure.

A son retour, l'aurore se dessinait déjà au loin, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure, du temps passé à trainer partout. Il avait même fait un tour par le quartier le plus humide de la grande ville, sans pour autant y faire un trop long chemin. Si tôt la porte de chez lui refermée, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas dans l'idée de se reposer, de laisser la journée passer sans rien faire. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le sommeil et laisser sa conscience s'endormir pour laisser place au monde onirique. Il n'appréciait pas rêver, mais cela lui changeait les idées.

Puis son repos fut coupé par la sonnette de son appartement, dans les alentours de midi. Il bailla, et dans un élan de fatigue, il ouvrit la porte. Sauf qu'il le regretta rapidement. Nicolas Wilde était là, une fois de plus, au pas de sa porte, un sourire accompagné de l'uniforme bleu. Il souffla et faillit refermer, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de la veille et de sa colère envers son congénère. D'un geste brusque il le tira à l'intérieur.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

-La-fermes. Je ne veux plus que tu...

Les points et la mâchoire serrés, Nory ne parvenait pas à déceler son émotion négative. Il lui en voulait vraiment, de croire qu'il était si simple d'être ami, d'oublier les préjugés et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais rien n'allait. Pas pour le renardeau. Côtoyer Nick lui avait fait du bien, il ouvrait les yeux sur un monde qu'il ignorait jusque-là, mais au final il s'était que trop attaché à lui, comme auparavant avec Carlton. Est-ce que cette relation finirait de la même façon ? L'un partant à des centaines de kilomètres de là ? Si faire confiance à des individus se terminait ainsi, alors il préférait rester un simple ouvrier, exécutant les travaux, seul, dans son appartement minable.

-Que je « quoi » ?

-Que tu... Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Ha ? Ce n'est que ça ?

Le policier s'en amusait, il voyait très bien l'incohérence du plus jeune, de son hésitation entre rejet et affection. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir.

-Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux !

En vérité, il avait devant lui ce petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, un petit frère perdu et cherchant désespérément un quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. Aucun des deux n'avait de famille, en tout cas, pas près de lui, alors dans l'ordre des choses, Nick sentait qu'ils devaient combler ce vide ensemble, lui pouvait avoir un petit frère tant espéré, et Nory un adulte capable de l'aider, de le guider.

-Tu dormais, non ? Tu n'as qu'à continuer à faire la sieste, comme ça, tu ne me vois pas.

Cette idée parue dérangée, au regard de Nory, incapable de savoir ce que l'autre ferait durant son sommeil, et ne souhaitant pas être observé alors qu'il bavait sur son oreiller. Mais le temps de réfléchir, il se retrouva projeté sur le lit de fortune et contraint de s'allonger. Nick avait déjà pris place, assit contre le mur, au côté du plus petit. Celui-ci, paralysé par cette proximité, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le dos arqué contre le corps de l'autre, ainsi il ne le voyait pas. Il ferma les yeux pour s'assurer de ne vraiment pas le voir, puis le sommeil l'emporta de nouveau.

En rouvrant ses paupières, Nory s'attendait à ce que l'autre soit devant lui, à le regarder, ou à lui caressé le pelage, comme lorsqu'il commençait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, plus tôt. Seulement, il se passa tout l'inverse, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à devoir râler qu'on le laisse tranquille, de devoir jeter l'adulte dehors, il n'y eut aucune présence dans l'appartement, hormis la sienne.

Au fil des heures, à remuer son cerveau dans tous les sens, il finit par se sentir seul, presque abandonner. Cela lui prouva une fois encore son attachement pour le policier. Ce dernier, il le détestait tout autant qu'il l'appréciait, au final. Il prenait la place que Carlton laissait vide, mais il devenait aussi une entrave. Nory observait la situation sous tous les angles. En réalité une se faisait un film. Nick posait les yeux sur lui pour la simple et unique raison qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement. Carlton _devait_ rentrer chez lui, après toutes ces années d'absence. Judy l'énervait par ce qu'il ne piffrait pas les lapins. Céros et sa trouve parviendraient probablement à faire de grandes choses. Et Finnick apportait travail et argent. Sa situation à lui, personnelle, la réelle vie que menait Nory devenait soudainement insignifiante.

Il réalisa que jamais il n'avait vécu d'évènements importants, que ses faits et gestes importaient peu, et qu'il ne restait pas plus qu'un minuscule flocon, dans cette gigantesque ville emplie d'innovation, de créativité, de passions. Il se contentait de travailler sans but, accumulant de l'argent ne lui profitant même pas. En vérité, il se sentait comme une coquille vide. Il y avait eu des personnes se tuant pour moins que ça…

Puis une idée l'éveilla.

Dehors le vent était frais, remuant ses poils, d'une couleur rousse délavée, qui lui chatouillait les oreilles. Il s'aidait d'une main pour restait debout sans fléchir, tandis qu'il identifiait la deuxième. Sa cicatrice au petit doigt ne partirait pas de sitôt, victime d'un bon coup de ciseau. Et son poil. Bon sang, ce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de sa couleur horrible, de ce gris ressortant si vaillamment. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être allé prendre des lotions, mais il était trop tard. De là, il mettrait trop de temps à s'y rendre, le magasin serait fermé, et puis cette vue l'intéressait d'avantage. Il voyait le grand mur séparant le quartier polaire de celui du centre-ville, les véhicules circulant sur la grande route, les gens se promenant dans le parc pas loin. Son regard resta plongé dans ce ciel blanc et gris, si épais, d'où s'échappaient des flocons. Ce désert blanc le happait depuis son enfance, le _blanc._ Cette immensité dans laquelle se perdre est aisée. Il glissa ses pattes un peu plus en avant pour prendre un meilleur appui. Pas un bruit. Pas un cri.

-Nory !

Cette foutue voix. Puis la chute.


	6. Chapter 6

_Attention ! Le mielleux à souhait arrive !_

 _Profitez de ce chapitre, il s'agit là de l'avant-dernier._

 _En effet, je préfère nettement faire des OS, dont un futur sur la rencontre de Finnick et Nick. Au moins, personne n'attends vingt-mille ans pour avoir la suite héhé !_

Nory n'aurait jamais cru voir sa vie défiler de sitôt ! Lorsqu'il glissa du bord de sa fenêtre, il se persuada de ne pas en survivre. Et pourtant, ce ne fut pas de plusieurs mètres qu'il tomba, seulement moins d'un, sous les yeux écarquillés des deux canidés qu'il côtoyait trop à son gout. La tête au sol et les pattes en l'air.

-Est-ce que ça va ?! S'inquiéta tout de suite le policier. Tu allais sauter ?!

Relevant son cadet, il le prit part les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux –et le secouer.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'agaça immédiatement le concerné en donnant des coups sur ces pattes le retenant. J'observais le quartier ! Espèce de crétin ! A cause de toi j'ai failli y rester ! Si j'étais tombé du…mauvais côté…

Nory se rendit compte à mesure qu'il parlait de la frayeur que ses deux amis pouvaient bien avoir ressenti. D'un point de vue extérieur, tout portait à croire qu'il n'aurait pas tardé à se jeter dans le vide.

-C'est dangereux ce que tu as fait, déclara durement le fennec.

Le jeune se mit à rire doucement devant cette scène irréaliste que lui offraient ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tôt il se sentait incroyablement seul, abandonné, dans ce monde gigantesque. Et là il avait l'impression de se retrouver parmi les siens, dans sa famille, entouré de ses frères, enfin, en supposant que sa famille puisse un jour ressemblait à un dixième de ce cliché familiale que les autres ont dans la tête. Ce qu'il été supposait vouloir se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Des personnes pour qui il comptait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle, Nory ?

Ce dernier, épuisé par l'émotion, s'agrippa au bras du policier pour se mettre sur pattes et les regarder tour à tour.

-Je suis désolé.

-L'essentiel est que tu n'aies rien. Je m'excuse moi aussi, de t'avoir fait peur.

-J't'en prie, épargnes moi ça.

Nory passa une patte à plat sur son visage qui glissa jusqu'à son oreille pour en attraper la pointe et repris :

-Finnick, pourquoi tu es là, toi ?

-J'ai croisé Nick sur la route, et il m'a embarqué avec lui. Visiblement il avait oublié de régler une affaire avec le lapin.

« Oh, encore celle-ci » se dit Nory en baissant son regard au sol, ce qui lui permis de voir la couleur, cette affreuse couleur délavée que chacun de ses poils ornés. En soufflant un grand coup, il ne se sentit pas plus propre, et ailleurs, sa place convenait très bien dans cet appartement vieillot et grisâtre à souhait.

Une patte chaude se posa au sommet de son crâne, une fois de plus, et il lui sembla que l'ambiance s'adoucissait, se réchauffait à l'instar de sa peau à cet endroit précis.

-Bon, commença l'aîné, que dites-vous d'une soirée tous les trois ?

L'idée de passer quelques heures avec ces deux animaux amusa Nory, particulièrement en ce qui concernait Finnick, il le voyait très mal sortir comme ça, avec son caractère grognon, arriverait il à s'amuser ? Il observa un instant les deux adultes discuter à ce sujet, et il lui sembla avoir affaire à deux supers amis d'enfance, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Enfaite, Nory, c'est quoi ce pelage ? Remarqua enfin le plus petit. Tu n'étais pas aussi roux que cet imbécile ?

Bien sûr, il pointa le policier du doigt.

-Je vais me préparer.

Sans donner plus de détail, Nory alla s'enfermer dans la douche, laissant en plan les deux autres.

-Je crois qu'il s'agit de son pelage polaire, proposa tranquillement le roux en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Il colore ses poils pour que ça ne se voie pas.

-A quoi ça sert ? Et puis, c'est aussi rare que les miens, ça, à Zootopie. Qu'est-ce qu'un renardeau polaire ferait ici, tout seul ? Ce gars n'est pas très clair.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais un jour il se décidera à raconter tout ça.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas spécialement, coupa Finnick. Si j'accepte de venir ce soir, c'est pour qu'il bosse mieux, et par ce qu'en ce moment ça sent un peu mauvais.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a des gars qui bougent la nuit, qui font du repérage entre autre, et je suis visiblement ciblé.

-Tu as arrête les magouilles, non ?

-Si on veut. De toute façon ce n'est rien d'important, je ne crains pas grand-chose, ça se tassera. Où tu comptes nous amener ce soir ?

-Ha… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Que dirais tu du Resto'Boa ?

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure au jeune pour enfin sortir de la douche et se pointer tout brillant et aux couleurs semblables à celles de Nick. Il n'eut pas de remarque sur le sujet et ils partirent pour le lieu en question.

Le Resto'Boa se spécialisait en nourriture tropicale et se trouvait en centre-ville. La décoration s'accordait au thème, et il semblait que les lions, moufettes, chiens et autres clients dégustaient leur repas accompagné de verdure fraiche et humide tout autour d'eux tant les peintures aux murs se détaillaient. Il s'agissait cependant d'un restaurant familial vieux de trente ans.

Les trois canidés dégustaient leurs plats en parlant de-ci de-là tant que l'un d'eux soutenait une conversation. Nick se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé ainsi avec son ami depuis longtemps, et que le second restait mal à l'aise malgré ses diverses approches.

-Alors, ce restaurant est à ton gout ? demanda l'ainé à son cadet.

-Ouai.

-Tu as décidé de ne pas beaucoup parler ?

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter. Je suis resté enfermé pendant des jours.

-Heu… Oui… C'est vrai que…

-Mais, reprit Nory, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu fais, toi, à la police.

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Pas spécifiquement…

« _C'est toi qui m'intéresse… »_ Pensa-t-il sans rien dire, se laissant emporter par les paroles de l'autre.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée tous les trois, à discuter longuement, à rire, et à sourire. Finnick fut, bien sûr, le premier à partir, et donna rendez-vous à son employé pour le lendemain avant de s'en aller.

-Tu veux rentrer aussi, Nory ?

Un haussement d'épaule fut la seule réponse, alors ils entamèrent une petite marche à travers la ville nocturne, partiellement éclairée par les lampadaires. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Nick pour poser quelques questions personnelles.

-Comment es-tu arrivé à Zootopie ?

-Je vais avoir droit à l'interrogatoire, hein ?

Le policier s'amusa et lui proposa de s'assoir au bord d'une fontaine.

-Tu n'es pas au poste de police, rigola-t-il un peu plus. J'aimerais seulement en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

-Y'a rien à savoir…

-Tu n'es, évidement, pas obligé de m'en parler. Tu n'es pas curieux sur moi, toi ?

-Pas vraiment…, il détourna son regard, tu es policier, tu vis ici tranquillement, il n'y a rien à redire.

-C'est pas là la question ! Avant d'en arriver là, j'ai vécus beaucoup de choses. Je vis ici depuis presque toujours, mais ça n'a jamais été sans peine, jusqu'à maintenant.

-Et bien moi J'ai vécus _dans_ la peine, et d'autant plus en arrivant ici. Et ce n'est pas près de me quitter.

-Tu ne souhaites pas en parler ?

-Parler de quoi ?!

Nory sortait de ses gonds, toujours sur le qui-vive, et bondit sur ses pattes pour se tenir face à ce renard intrusif. Ce dernier tenta de prononcer quelques choses mais fut rapidement coupé.

-Je vivais avec ma famille dans le Nord, si tu veux tout savoir. Mon paternel s'est tiré ici pour travailler et à laisser ma timbré de mère faire de nous, de moi, ce qu'elle voulait ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse enfin et désespérément venir le retrouver en ville. J'étais si amoché et laid que je ne pouvais pas sortir dehors sans dégouter un passant.

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, mais empêcha une nouvelle fois son interlocuteur de dire quelque chose.

-Pire encore ! J'ai été méprisé par une ville entière ! Je n'ai jamais pu aller à l'école correctement, et quand Carlton s'est rendu compte qu'il avait sous les yeux le fils de son ancienne voisine, ma famille s'est tirée sans moi, et m'a abandonné dans les pattes d'un caribou qu'ils connaissaient à peine. T'as surement une meilleure histoire à me raconter que la mienne.

Nory se surprit de ne pas même en avoir les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il venait de cracher quelque chose de caché au fin de fond de lui depuis longtemps, et dont il été dégouté. La colère prenait le pas sur la tristesse et il ne ressentait qu'une profonde haine envers les siens. Quand à Nick, il se releva et posa une patte sur son épaule.

-Tu as vécus seul depuis tout ce temps ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Y'avait Carlton.

-Et tu avais des frères et sœurs ?

-Deux frères. Enfin trois, mais il est mort depuis des années.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles ?

-Non. Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que peuvent vivre mes frères. Je préféré mourir que de revoir ça une fois de plus.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu te teins en roux ? Pour oublier d'où tu viens ?

-J'ai perdu beaucoup de ma couleur blanche. Je suis couvert de tâches grises à longueur de temps. C'est assez immonde à voir. J'aimerai avoir une aussi belle couleur que la tienne, tu vois ?

Nory baissa le bras de son aîné et tourna les talons pour marcher en direction du restaurant vers lequel stationnait la voiture. Le propriétaire du véhicule lui emboita le pas et se mit à ses côtés avant de lui caresser le sommet du crâne.

-Tu dois te sentir mieux.

-Pas vraiment.

-C'est une autre chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce foutu renard mettait toujours le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Ca famille importait peu, Nory ne se préoccupait plus que de lui-même, et il rencontrait un problème à ce niveau-là, justement. Au point où il en était, il se sentit même près à balancer la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait, bien ce fut toujours aussi vague. Ce genre de conversation n'aurait pas lieu de sitôt, de la même façon qu'elle n'avait jamais eue lieu depuis tout ce temps passé dans cette ville de malheur. Discuter lui permettrait de se libérer d'une partie de ses fardeaux, bien qu'il risque éventuellement de perdre son ami. Il ne pouvait pas deviner la réaction qu'il aurait en dévoilant son plus gros secret, cependant, si en lui révélant Nick restait à ses côtés, alors il serait un véritable ami. Mais arriverait-il seulement à tout déballer ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux. Plusieurs fois, commença-t-il doucement.

Wilde ne s'attendait pas à un aveu pareil, mais après réflexion, Nory était en âge de se prendre la tête pour des choses comme celles-ci. Peut-être même que depuis le début, sa mauvaise conduite, sa colère, ses pleurs, tout était dû à une peine de cœur ?

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Carlton en a fait partit. Pendant un moment.

Balançant cela de but en blanc, Nory surprit le policier de façon impressionnante. Il stoppa tout mouvement et ouvrit la bouche pour ne rien prononcer, les sourcils froncés. Il laissa ainsi le jeune prendre de l'avance jusqu'à se décoincer et le rejoindre en courant, quelque peu déconcentré.

-Tu veux dire que… tu l'admirais beaucoup ? Quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non. Je l'ai vraiment aimé. De la même manière qu'il aime celle avec qui il vit aujourd'hui. Enfin, je crois…

-Heu… Mais… Tu…, reprit avec difficulté. Euh… Ok… C'est assez… « Étonnant » ?

Nick n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de ce genre de conversation et encore moins d'en parler avec un tel sérieux. Ce fut d'abord la différence d'Age énorme qui le choqua, puis le fait que cela révélait l'homosexualité de son cadet. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction appropriée qu'il devait avoir. Nory le remarqua, alors il resta muet, jusqu'à arriver à la voiture.

-Tu me ramènes chez moi ?

-Hum… Oui, si tu veux.

-Tu me laisserais dormir chez toi ?

-Hein ? C'est aussi petit que chez toi, tu sais ?

Nory s'en fichait bien, après avoir sorti tous ses petits secrets enfouis, il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout et lui dire la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, mais pour ça il lui fallait un peu plus de temps, et faire en sorte que l'ambiance s'y apprête.

-Ca m'est égale. Tu as dit que je devais me changer les idées.

-C'est vrai.

Il démarra la voiture et ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre son immeuble et garer sa voiture. Ils n'eurent pas à monter d'étages, le nom de Wilde s'affichait déjà sur une des portes du rez-de-chaussée. Nory découvrit l'habitation avec curiosité et anxiété. Il venait tout de même de s'introduire chez la personne pour laquelle il se battait intérieurement pour mettre en ordre ses sentiments.

La première pièce faisait office de salon, avec un petit canapé contre le mur, une table basse et un ordinateur posait dessus. Deux étagères faisaient office de rangement. La première porte à gauche donnait sur la cuisine, quant aux autres portes, toutes fermées, on ne savait ce qu'il y avait derrière.

-Assis toi, je vais chercher à boire.

Visiblement, l'adulte agissait en tant que tel et sembla s'être rapidement remit et agissait déjà comme si de rien n'était. Il revint avec deux verres, une bouteille d'eau et une de jus de fruits. Ils prirent tous des deux de ce dernier.

-Juste une chose, commença Nick, Finnick n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ?

-Je l'aime bien, il est plutôt gentil avec moi. Mais ça reste Finnick, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me rapprocher d'avantage de lui.

Le roux afficha un large sourire, se souvenant de sa rencontre avec le fennec, puis il se rendit compte que, dans l'entourage de Nory, il ne restait que peu d'individus. Cette histoire le mettait mal à l'aise, par manque d'expérience sur le sujet, et surtout par ce qu'il se sentait étrangement visé par une déclaration indirecte.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas du te dire tout ça…

-Hum… J'imagine que tu en avais besoin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Regarder quelque chose ?

-J'aimerais bien que tu me raconte encore tes enquêtes, des trucs comme ça.

-Okay.

Nick commença par l'enquête des « Graines du doute ». Une minute s'écoulait à peine que le renardeau se laissa choir sur le canapé, les pattes arrière sur l'accoudoir et la tête contre l'adulte. Il resta sur le dos quelques dizaines de secondes avant de se tourner pour se recroqueviller, toujours très attentif, ne manquant pas une seule syllabes. Il rigola lorsqu'il apprit qu'un paresseux tenait le laboratoire, et il comprit pourquoi les enquêtes étaient si longues à aboutir ! Avec un animal pareil pour les expertises ! Puis les discours des personnes soupçonnées l'amusé aussi, elles ne semblaient pas comprendre l'importance du crime, bien que sans victimes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son histoire, l'hôte proposa de dormir, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée et travaillant tout deux le lendemain.

-Je vais me lever vers 8h, à quelle heure tu dois rejoindre Finnick ?

-Onze, je crois. Peu importe, je dois passer faire des courses, je n'ai plus rien à manger.

-Je te laisserai un double dans ce cas.

Nory hocha la tête et se remit sur le dos pour fixer les prunelles vertes. Cet échange dura un instant, jusqu'à ce que Nick comprenne réellement pourquoi il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il afficha une mine gênée et passa une patte sur son oreille pour venir gratter sa nuque.

-Heu…

-Je peux passer la nuit avec toi ? Coupa tout de suite le petit, non sans inquiéter l'autre.

-Tu exagère un peu, là.

-J'aurais pu tomber dans le vide, à cause de toi, rappela-t-il.

-Du chantage ?

Ce petit espiègle n'avait pas fini de surprendre Nick, et ce soir il se décidait à tout oser. Cela le fit sourire une fois de plus, car son petit protégé l'avait bien eut, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de protection.

-Tu dois me prendre pour un gamin insolent, hein ?

-Disons plutôt, que tu étais une sorte de petit frère, jusqu'à maintenant. Allez, viens avec moi.

Nick se releva pour se dirigé dans sa chambre, et tourna le dos au visage illuminé de Nory, heureux de ne pas être considéré comme un membre de la même famille, cela le fit espéré un peu, mais surtout, ça montrait que le roux avait tout comprit.

-Tu n'auras pas à te plaindre pour le manque de place !

-Je ne me plaindrai pas, indiqua doucement le cadet en refermant la porte.

Tous deux en sous vêtement, le policier alla éteindre la lumière tandis que l'autre se glissait sous la couette. Ils avaient finalement assez de place chacun pour ne pas se toucher, mais Nick ne résista pas à poser une fois encore sa lourde patte sur le crâne de son invité. Ce dernier resta silencieux et se plaça en position fœtal, dos au mur.

-Tu es devenu bien calme aujourd'hui.

-La fatigue…

-Tu n'as pas dû faire grand-chose d'épuisant. Je me demande où est passé le petit enragé qui courait dans les rues.

-Avec toi… Avec toi je n'ai pas envie d'être aussi détestable…

-J'avais bien compris mais… Hem ! Tu devrais penser à des choses plus importantes.

-C'est important pour moi !

Sous l'impulsion, Nory s'était redressé sur le côté, prenant le sujet trop à cœur, malgré le voile flou qui recouvrait ses sentiments envers l'adulte. Ce dernier plaça sa patte sur le visage de Nory et fit pression pour qu'il se recouche sagement.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à tes attentes, comprends-le.

Nick gratta la base de son oreille, à nouveau mal à l'aise, et surtout sachant la peine que créait un amour à sens unique. Dans un élan de gentillesse, il se tourna lui aussi sur le côté et ramena le petit corps contre sa poitrine, lui murmurant qu'il devait dormir.


End file.
